Episode 9091 (1st February 2017)
Plot Leanne goes for a routine check-up. Kate tries to get a job at the bistro, even though she has no experience. Nick takes her on trial. Liz is reluctant to restart Anna in her cleaning duties. Anna tells Kevin she is reluctant to go down the legal route against David. Kevin suggests she gets some free advice from Adam. Ken asks Tracy to get everyone together for a family conference. Jenny tells Johnny she's offended by his request for a pre-nup and boasts that she could run the factory. Anna is uncomfortable about Adam's suggestions that she would have to photograph her injuries. Jenny upsets Sally when she wants to go for a breast cancer check-up and Johnny points out that she lacks the skills to run the factory. Stunned to find out Toyah has kept her IVF attempts a secret from him, Peter wonders what other lies she has told him and storms off on a taxi run with glamorous customer Chloe Tipton. As a result he's not at the family conference. Ken wants to wait. Adam snaps at him, making Ken wonder what the matter is. Chloe invites Peter into her hotel for a drink and he accepts. Nick shows Toyah the engagement ring he’s bought for Leanne. Chloe asks Peter to stay a while with her but he refuses. She gives him a generous tip. Sally returns from her check-up with another all-clear. She celebrates in the Rovers with a drink with Kevin. Toyah makes suggestions to Nick as to how to propose. Peter arrives home. Ken tells the family that he’s going ahead with his DNR instruction and that with Adam’s help, he’s sorted out a new will. Tracy is upset. Ken tells Adam he'll help him get started with his legal practice. Kevin confides in Sally that he’s got himself into financial straits. She insists she’ll give him £7,000 towards Sophie’s medical bills. He’s grateful. Jenny apologises to Sally and chats to her about her cancer check-up. When Sally mentions mastectomy bras, Jenny has an idea. Anna tells Gary about her financial problems. Tim lets slip to Toyah where Peter has been and she sees red. Anna tells Kevin she’s changed her mind and is willing to pursue a claim against David unaware of Sally’s offer which Kevin keeps to himself. Toyah tracks Peter down to the flat and tears into him, convinced he slept with Chloe. Peter accuses Toyah of using him when all she really wants is a baby. Telling him it’s over, Toyah storms out, leaving Peter stunned. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard Guest cast *Chloe Tipton - Jo-Anne Knowles Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Hotel - Front entrance and bar Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter is tempted by a glamorous customer, and Toyah is furious when she finds out; Adam advises Anna to photograph her injuries for a potential claim; and Ken tells his family he's organised a new will. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,955,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2017 episodes